


Offenbarungen

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Food Porn, Implied Slash, M/M, POV Female Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: SG-1 ist auf einer Mission voller (kulinarischer) Offenbarungen





	

„Und, wie schmeckt Ihnen das?“, war der Satz, den das SG-1 Team in den letzten Tagen wohl am häufigsten gehört hatte. Als sie durch das Stargate getreten waren, hatten sie noch nicht gewusst, dass sich die Pri’Eirn im Vergleich zu ihren Nachbarländern, für die kulinarische Offenbarung schlechthin hielt. Eine Nation voller Jamie Olivers wie der Colonel festgestellt hatte.

Sam kaute und schluckte. „Sehr schmackhaft!“, verkündete sie mit viel mehr Begeisterung als diesem mäßig schmeckenden Hefekloß angemessen war. Sie war es wirklich leid, immer neue Sachen probieren zu müssen und hätte sich viel lieber den Industriebetrieb angeschaut, in dem das hier reichlich vorhandene Tripuntium zu einem extrem harten Stahl verhüttet wurde, der sich bestimmt hervorragend für den Irisschild eignete. Aber die Pri’Eirn hatten klargemacht, dass das nur der zweite Punkt auf der Tagesordnung sein konnte. Der Gourmet-Markt ging vor. 

„Sagt es Ihnen wirklich zu?“ Der Händler-Koch warf ihr einen ängstlichen Blick zu. 

Offensichtlich war sie nicht überzeugend genug gewesen. Sam hatte in den vergangenen beiden Tagen gelernt, dass man nicht genug Anerkennung für jedes auch noch mittelmäßige Ergebnis zollen konnte. Deshalb reckte sie ihren Damen enthusiastisch nach oben, was auf das gespannt blickende Gesicht des Verkäufers endlich ein erlösendes Lächeln zauberte. 

„Gut. Gut.“ Er rieb seine Hände aneinander. „Sie können es auch noch mit Martelli-Beeren probieren. Das ist eine phantastische Kombination zwischen dem süßen Teig und den herben Beeren.“ 

„So verlockend das Angebot ist, wir müssen uns ja noch eine Lücke für die anderen Köstlichkeiten lassen“, kam ihr Daniel mit einem Lächeln zur Hilfe und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an. Der Markthändler verbeugte sich ebenfalls. „Denn dieser Markt ist ja in jeder Hinsicht ein Erlebnis“, fuhr Daniel fort. Der Händler strahlte und mit einem weiteren Kopfnicken schlenderten sie weiter. 

Wobei „Markt“ nur eine unzureichende Beschreibung für diese große, lichtdurchflutete Halle war, durch die sie ihre Gastgeber gerade führten, dachte Sam. Denn jeder „Marktstand“ hatte eine Küchenecke und ein paar Tische mit Stühlen, damit man die angebotenen Waren gleich vor Ort verzehren konnte. An den verschiedenen Ständen/Küchen roch es mal köstlich und mal weniger gut für irdische Nasen, denn nicht alle angepriesenen Spezialitäten waren für den menschlichen Gaumen wirklich genießbar. Aber eine Einladung abzulehnen war immer verflixt schwer, denn schnell war nicht nur die Eitelkeit des Koches, sondern auch die des Delegationsleiters verletzt.

Und schon hielt der ganze Tross wieder an. Die nächste Küchenchefin produzierte kleine Spießchen mit Fleisch und Gemüse, die verführerisch nach Barbecue bei Sonnenuntergang rochen und so verwunderte es Sam nicht, dass Jack und Teal’c sich ‚großzügig’ bereit erklärten, dieses Mal das Probieren zu übernehmen. Da sie sowieso schon ziemlich satt war und der bunte Mischmasch in ihrem Magen ein Eigenleben zu entfalten drohte, war sie nicht allzu böse darum. 

Endlich näherte sich der Rundgang seinem Ende und der Ausgang war schon fast in Sicht, als der Delegationsleiter verkündete, nur noch ganz schnell bei den Geschwistern Vroton vorbeizuschauen, die die ausgefallensten Rachenkitzler herstellten, die man sich vorstellen konnte. 

Sam schwante Böses. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Die Regale und Präsentiertische der Geschwister waren gefüllt mit Gläsern und Präsentierschalen, auf denen Bonbons, Kekse und kunterbunte … Monstrositäten lagen. Kandierte Minifische, Schlammbällchen, Nachbildungen – oder nicht? – von Tierohren und Dutzende von ‚Leckereien’, deren Inhalt sich nicht erahnen ließ, da er unter einen dicken Schicht von Schokolade oder Zuckerguss – jedenfalls hoffte Sam, dass es Zuckerguss war – verborgen war. 

Um die Auslagen der Geschwister drängte sich bereits eine kleine Menge von Kaufwilligen und so hoffte Sam, dass es dieses Mal beim Schauen bleiben würde. Aber natürlich hatten sie nicht so viel Glück. Der Delegationsleiter drängelte sich durch die wartenden Menschen und stellte den Geschwistern das SG-Team vor. Die waren begeistert, so seltenen Besuch zu haben und schon packte die Frau ihre silberne Zange aus, die sie über den angebotenen Waren kreisen ließ. 

‚Nicht das Hasenohr, nicht das Hasenohr…’ betete Sam im Stillen und verfolgte gebannt das unentschiedene Kreisen der Servierzange, die sich schließlich auf einen Teller mit grün-blauen, zwei Finger dicken Stangen senkte, die am ehesten an verschimmelte Bratwürstchen im Endstadium der Pilzbesiedlung erinnerten. 

„Das ist unser Verkaufsschlager“, erklärte die Frau und bot Sam die Ekelstange an. 

„Ich … ähm … vielen Dank, aber … ich habe schon so viel probiert. Ich … es tut mir leid, aber ich bringe nichts mehr runter.“ Sam wandte sich hilfesuchend an ihren CO.

Jack warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Teil und meinte dann mit einem Handwedeln: „Das ist gar nicht gut für meinen Magen. Ich vertrage es nicht zu süß und nicht zu sauer. Sie wissen schon, empfindlicher Magen und so.“ 

Soweit Sam wusste, hatte Jack den robustesten Magen von ihnen allen. Was sie ihn schon bei Teamabenden hatte durcheinander essen und auch trinken sehen, das ließ auf keinerlei Magenprobleme schließen. 

„Ich denke, Daniel Jackson ist der Anthropologe unseres Teams und ich möchte ihm eine solche Erst-Erfahrung nicht wegnehmen“, verkündete Teal’c gemessen, noch bevor ihm die Frau das Teil anbieten konnte. 

„Ich … uhm …“, Daniels Hand zögerte, die Glibberstange, die von der Konsistenz her etwas von einem überdimensionierten Gummibärchen an sich hatte, anzufassen. 

„Es ist *die* Delikatesse unseres Landes, wir exportieren es in die ganze Welt“, lockte die Verkäuferin und die gesamte Delegation der Pri’Eirn nickte dazu. 

„Du bist dran", meinte der Colonel zu Daniel und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. 

Daniel, warf ihm einen bösen Blick, der eine spätere Rache versprach, zu, dann seufzte er und nahm das Teil mit spitzen Fingern vorsichtig entgegen. Seine Zungenspitze berührte die Spitze der Stange und Sam hielt den Atem an. 

„Mhmm.“ Daniel leckte erneut. „Nicht schlecht.“ Er knabberte vorsichtig das obere Ende an. 

„Und, ist es sauer?“, fragte der Colonel und auch Sam wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. 

„Nein, es schmeckt richtig süß und ganz phantastisch“, verkündete Daniel mit einem wohligen Seufzen und ließ seine Zunge noch einmal langsam und züngelnd an der grün-grau-blauen Stange auf und abgleiten. Danach begann er, sie rundherum abzuschlecken und wieder bis zur Spitze hinauf zu lecken. 

Nach ein paar Augenblicken hielt er Jack diese so bearbeitete Stange auffordernd mit den Worten: „Probier doch selbst einmal!“ hin. 

Sam musste heftig schlucken, denn nicht nur die Farbe fand sie grenzwertig für eine Süßigkeit, sondern auch, dass dieses Teil jetzt nicht nur an einem Ende angeknabbert war, wo Daniel ein kleinen Stück abgebissen hatte. Nein, darüber hinaus war die Stange überall mit Daniels Speichel bedeckt, weil er sie rundherum abgeleckt hatte, und es hätte Sam nicht verwundert, wenn der Colonel das Angebot angewidert abgelehnt hätte. 

Stattdessen nahm Jack die Stange aus Daniels klebrigen Fingern entgegen und schleckte den – laut Daniel – zuckrigen Guss erst zögerlich, dann mit offensichtlichem Genuss ab. Er leckte rauf und runter, mal mit breiter Zunge, dann nur saugte er mit seinen Lippen, bevor er noch einmal um die Spitze herum schleckte. Anschließend ließ er seine Zunge provokant und lasziv um die Süßigkeit kreisen. 

Verflucht, sah das sexy aus! Völlig unvorbereitet wurde Sam von einer Welle von sinnlicher Erregung überrollt, ihr wurde warm, ihr wurde heiß, sie spürte ein sanftes, lustvolles Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib und ihr Gehirn verband dieses Bild mit Bettlaken und Nacktheit. Zum ersten Mal wurde Sam die phallische Form der Süßigkeit wirklich bewusst. Heiliges Kanonenrohr, nicht nur Daniel sondern auch der Colonel …

Als sie die beiden Namen nebeneinander in ihrem Kopf hatte, fiel ihre sanfte Erregung jäh in sich zusammen. Denn ihr ging auf, dass diese Zurschaustellung der Fähigkeit zur oralen Befriedigung nicht ihr, sondern Daniel galt, wenn sie den Blick, den die beiden Herren gerade wechselten, richtig deutete. Oh! Das war… 

Verdammt! Warum hatte sie zuvor niemals etwas davon bemerkt? Wie lang ging das schon so? Und gingen die beiden gerade davon aus, dass sie subtil waren? Dass niemand etwas mitbekam, wenn Jack dem … Ding in seiner Hand einen stellvertretenden Blowjob verpasste? Männer konnten solche Idioten sein! 

Auf einmal war es ihr vollkommen egal, ob das blöde Teil nun süß oder sauer schmeckte, sie wollte nur, dass Schluss war. Schluss. Ende. Aus. Mürrisch und fast schnippisch fragte sie: „Können wir jetzt endlich die Fabrikanlage besichtigen?“ 

Immerhin holte das die beiden aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand. Der Colonel räusperte sich und meinte: „Ja, ja, natürlich.“ 

Daniel rückte seine Brille zurecht und versicherte eilig: „Selbstverständlich.“ Dann verbeugte er sich vor der Besitzerin des Markstandes. „Wirklich köstlich. Sehr lecker. Eine kulinarische Offenbarung.“ Dabei ging sein Blick zwischen der Händlerin und Jack hin und her. 

Oh, Mann! ‚Kulinarisch’ war mit Sicherheit nicht das Adjektiv, das Sam benutzt hätte. Sie rollte mit den Augen und machte sich mit Teal’c entschieden auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Sie seufzte tief auf, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, dass sich der Colonel noch ein halbes Dutzend der Stangen einpacken ließ, ehe die beiden Männer endlich folgten. 

Verfluchte Phallus-Zuckerstangen. 

Vielleicht sollte sie auch mal eine davon probieren. 

 

\-------------------ENDE-------------

©Antares, Februar 2017


End file.
